In large organizations it is not unusual for many different operating units to have an interest in sending electronic content to customers or potential customers. For example, the operator of an e-commerce web site or other type or retail business might have many different operating units that would like to send electronic mail (“email”) messages to customers or potential customers of the e-commerce web site. Each operating unit might, for instance, desire to send content to customers or potential customers advertising certain products or services of interest to a customer or potential customer.
Customers or potential customers of an organization, such as the e-commerce web site described above, typically do not want to receive a large volume of email or other types of messages from a single organization. As a result, an organization might limit the number of messages that are sent to each customer during a particular time period. For example, a limit of one email message per day per customer might be imposed across all of the various operating units within an organization. When such a restriction is imposed, however, it might be difficult to select the content that should be sent to each customer in the messages in order to maximize the potential return from the transmission of the messages while at the same time exploring the effectiveness of new content.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.